


Goodbye, old friend

by MeBeThem4815



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Talking, spirit vists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeBeThem4815/pseuds/MeBeThem4815
Summary: Molly visits from the beyond the grave.





	Goodbye, old friend

Molly comes in a dream. Of course he does, he’s Mollymauk Tealeaf after all. It was one of his nightmares, listening to his parents scream and scream as he watched his house burn. 

“Well, this is quite a shitshow.” Molly said to his left. Caleb turned and found himself unsurprised to find Molly there. 

“I take it this is why you are the way you are.” Molly said with a grin. 

“Ja.” Caleb muttered. “I murdered them.” He said. It was easier to face it, in a dream. 

“It’s not your fault.” Molly said. 

“Are you talking about them or yourself, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked gently. 

“Yes.” Molly turned and there was no blood, no hole in his body. He was whole and pretty and glittering in the firelight. His parents screams vanished and so did the burning house and there was a campfire and the circus wagon and Nott’s soft snores. 

“It’s not your fault what happened to me.” Mollymauk said. Caleb shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Yes, yes it is.” He mumbled. “If I had been faster, if I had been smarter.” 

“No. It was my time. I knew I was gonna die young. I mean, c’mon look at me. I’m not the kind of man who lives to go gray.” Molly spread his arms wide. “I live fast and I die young and I go out like a firework!” He laughed. 

Molly was a firework, bright and brilliant and illuminating and short-lived. 

“I knew I was going to die young. It was only a matter of time.” Molly said softly. “I’ve made my peace with death. It’s actually kinda fun, once you get used to it.” Molly explained. 

“How is it fun, Mollymauk?” Caleb asked. “How is dying fun?” 

“I’m not in pain anymore. No more neck aches or headaches. I don’t get hungry. Or thirsty. I don’t get hurt either. I’ve met some people, one of them, his name is Vax, he picked me up. He’s very kind and very pretty. I think you’d like him. I know he likes you.” Molly said. 

“Mollymauk, you are dead.” Caleb muttered. “Stop this.” He waved his hand and contact warm, solid flesh. 

“I am dead, darling, but this is a dream.” Molly took half a step closer. “So I can be anything you want me to be.” 

“Are….are you happy? Really?” Caleb asked gently. 

“Yes. I am. I thought I’d miss you guys, but you know I’m still with you, right?” Molly asked. 

“What do you mean?” Caleb asked, confused. “You’re just a spirit.” 

“And the wind is just air, but you can feel it.” Molly pointed out. “Caleb, I’m still here.” Molly leaned over and kissed him softly. 

Caleb woke with a soft gasp and the gentle rocking of the ship. He rose from his hammock and stumbled onto the deck, knowing the moons were full. He looked up at the moons and felt tears prick his eyes. 

_“Goodbye, my friend.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dear friend of mine. Here you go, Gray. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at Matt-the-blind-cinnamon-roll.


End file.
